Together Forever
by Avina
Summary: 3rd and final chapter uploaded! Hey, this is still 'Alone', I just changed the chapter title, okay? Sonadow fans, please read! If you don't like the pairing, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! My first fic! Aren't you proud? Well anyway, read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to that. They all belong to their respective creators/owners.  
  
---  
  
It's not fair...  
  
I didn't get the chance to save him...  
  
I still could not believe what I saw. A beautiful silver-gold and red hedgehog falling towards the Earth's atmosphere. I close my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. My hand curls up into a fist.   
  
Just when we started to become allies, I had to lose him. Why? Through all those fights, those words, I never realized that in the end...  
  
I loved him.  
  
But he is gone now... what's the use of crying over someone who is dead and probably won't come back? I open my eyes again, letting the tears trickle down my cheeks. I jumped as Tails swung open the door to the living room. I quickly turned my head and looked at the window, hoping my little buddy won't see my tear-stained face.  
  
"Hello, Sonic!" the boy fox realized how different I acted after the ARK incident. It had only been a WEEK after I discovered my love for the black and red hedgehog. "Sonic? Are you okay?" asked Tails, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yes, yes... I'm fine... don't worry." I replied flatly, still looking at the rain drops fall outside the house.  
  
Tails knew me better than anyone else. Even me. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sonic... I sense that something's not right. Would you like to discuss it?"  
  
"Tails, I told you. I'm okay." I turned towards my pal, the still-wet tears on my cheek.  
  
He stared at me for a while, the worried expression still on his young face. "All right, if you say so." He turned around. "I'll be in the garage, if you need me." Then he walked through the door.  
  
I'm alone.   
  
Again.  
  
I turn my head towards the window, staring at the rain. It soon started to drizzle, and finally, the whole storm stopped. I looked into the sky. A regular average day, no clouds, just the beautiful, sparkling sun. The exact opposite of how I feel right now.  
  
I stood up and walks towards my room. As I entered, I kept the lights closed and flopped onto my bed. My thoughts drifted to Shadow... he died for everyone on the planet... for me...  
  
Tears stained my cheeks once again, and before I knew it, I was sobbing on my pillow.  
  
I'll always love you, Shadow the Hedgehog. And with that, I fell into a miserable sleep.  
  
---  
  
That was short. I call that a mini-fic. ::shrug:: Well anyway, thanks for reading my fic. By the way, since I warned you in the summary, people who give me flames with a signed review will be blocked. People who give me flames as anonymous will be deleted. You stupid people that STILL read the story even if you don't like Sonic/Shadow. ::rolls eyes at the stupid people::  
  
~Avina 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews! I never thought that I'd continue this... ::shrugs::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to that. They all belong to their respective creators/owners.  
  
---  
  
I awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. My bedroom door was wide open, and I could see Tails flipping a pancake with the pan. Strange, Tails rarely does breakfast... wait, breakfast?! I grab my clock and see that it was 8:30am. I slept long... real long.  
  
I get out of bed, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I remember about yesterday... what I thought yesterday, what I did yesterday. I was thinking about Shadow.   
  
Part of me wonders... is Shadow really dead? I mean, he is the ultimate life form. At least that's what he says he was...  
  
"Sonic, are you awake?" Tails asked, knocking the outside part of the wall.  
  
"Yeah, buddy. Come in."  
  
Tails poked his head inside the room and smiled at me. "I just came to say that breakfast is ready. Eat while it's hot." with that, he glanced at me one more time before walking away.  
  
I reluctantly stood up and walked slowly to the table. I'm not used to doing things slowly, but right now, I need to think. Besides, I don't want to run... I'd never thought that I would ever say those words.  
  
As I reached the table, I sat down at the head and found a plate of hot food waiting for me. Tails came by and sat down at the seat to my left. He grinned at me before starting to eat his food. I slowly picked up my fork, and started poking the pancakes. The orange fox stopped eating and glanced at me again.  
  
"Sonic, something's wrong. I can feel it. It's not like you to eat breakfast like that. You'd usually gobble it all down!"  
  
I laughed lightly at what Tails said about my eating habits. "Well Tails..."  
  
"You can tell me anything. You've known me for a long time." he said, putting his fork to the side.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Why don't we finish our food first, and we'll walk to the park and talk about it."   
  
Should I tell Tails? Is he going to freak out after what I said? Is he okay with me liking Shadow? A being which is the same gender as me? ... I hope so. He really wants to know what's bothering me. What a good pal. "All right." I agreed.  
  
Both of us finished our meals in silence, which isn't normal. We'd usually talk about a lot of things, but everything has changed ever since... the incident. Well, not everything.  
  
After our meal, I told Tails that I would clean the dishes. He disagreed and told me that he would do the chore.  
  
"Tails, you've done too much for me, and I never got to repay you. Besides, it's just dishes." I said.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." he said. "I'll wait for you in the living room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I washed the dishes, slowly. Sigh, why is it that everything I do, I do it slow?! It really annoys me!! I am so not used to this!! But that's only started after I met Shadow... Shadow... with his black and red body, white patch of fur on his chest, and his eyes... his red eyes... blood red eyes which stare directly into your soul. I smile at that thought, and then immediatly frown when I remember that I will never see those eyes again.  
  
"Uhh, Sonic, your hands are getting pruny."  
  
I snapped back into reality and looked to my left, seeing Tails looking up to me. "Oh, sorry bud, just thinking..." he nods and walks away. I saw his worried face just before he walked away. I hurried up and washed the dishes. I dried my hands with a towel and put on my gloves, socks and shoes. Tails was already ready, so we walked out of the house. I shut the door.  
  
Again, we walked in silence to the park. It seems that Tails didn't want to say anything, he just wanted to hear what I had to say.  
  
Soon enough, we reached the park, and found an empty bench. Both of us sat on it, being silent for a few minutes. Tails was the first to speak.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I looked at him. "Well, what?"  
  
"Weren't we going to talk?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." I seriously regretted agreeing to tell Tails of what I was thinking in the past week. I'm not sure if he can handle it.  
  
"Sonic..."  
  
That's it. I'm telling Tails. I can't handle this, I mean, my feelings. They're trapped. It needs to be free. They hate being all cooped up. I need to let it all out. I suddenly started to cry, not expecting it at all. Tails' eyes widened in surprise. He never expected his idol to cry in front of him.  
  
"Sonic, please tell me. I hate seeing you like this! You've been depressed and sad ever since the ARK incident!"  
  
"A-alright..." I stuttered, wiping my eyes. "Well, i-it's about... Shadow..."  
  
"Shadow? What about him?" he kept his ears perked up, listening to everything I say.  
  
"Well, Shadow... it's that... I never thought that... I..."  
  
Tails was silent, waiting patiently for me to finish. I might as well get to the point.  
  
"Tails, it's just that... I love Shadow..." as I said those words, I turned my head trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
"You what?!" I knew he would react like this. I mean, who wouldn't be surprised if they just found out that I, Sonic the Hedgehog was in love with a being of the same gender?  
  
"You heard me, I love Shadow! Can you believe it?!" I practically shouted in his face. I just realized that I had shouted at my best friend and immediatly apologized. "I'm sorry Tails, for shouting-"  
  
"It's okay, Sonic, I understand."  
  
We both sat in silence. I'm starting to hate it. It's annoying. So I did something about it.  
  
"First Shadow was our enemy... I never thought that in the end, we'd be allies, and I never thought that I would discover love in him..." I said. I'm obviously in loss for words, because now I have no idea what to say. Again, I went to the point.  
  
"I truly love him, Tails. But I just can't believe he's gone! Gone! Never to be seen by us again... he died for everyone on the planet..." I couldn't help it as I started to cry. Tears of sadness. Tails went over and hugged me. I hugged him back. There was nothing else for me to do as I cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I loved him, and now he's gone..." I whispered.  
  
"It's okay, Sonic, it's okay, shh..." said Tails, rubbing my back, trying to make me feel better. "C'mon, let's go back home."   
  
I nodded and stood up, sniffing. We walked back home, in silence. But this time, it's okay. I have let out my feelings, but I still feel a loss...  
  
---  
  
I think the ending is crappy. No, not the conversation, this sentence:  
  
"I have let out my feelings, but I still feel a loss..."  
  
I think that sentence was crappy. But I have no idea what else to put!! And you know what? I'm going to continue. ^_^ Be happy!  
  
~Avina  
  
P.S. - I think I sounded a bit mean on the first chapter... ^_^;;; I'm not really that mean! It's just that some people who read fics that have pairings that they don't like, still flame, even though there's a warning in the beginning! ... I'll shut up now... 


	3. Chapter 3

All right, the third chapter! I really want to thank you all for your reviews! Love ya! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to that. They all belong to their respective creators/owners.  
  
---  
  
I'm really glad that I talked to Tails. But I still have a feeling that something's missing inside of me.   
  
When my buddy and I got home, we did a few things, play games, work on the Cyclone, the regular stuff. Now I'm lying on my bed, thinking.   
  
I just realized that I never thought this much before... must be because I've never been in love... until now. I close my eyes. Every time I think about him, it brings tears to my eyes... why did he have to leave... if only-  
  
I was disturbed from my thoughts as a huge explosion hit in our backyard. I jumped up, and quickly put on my shoes that were next to the bed. I looked out the window to see something on the ground. I couldn't really make out what it was, since the night was really dark.  
  
Tails burst into my room. "Sonic!! Did you hear that?!?!" he said in panic.  
  
"I know, c'mon, let's check it out!" I said. Both of us ran outside, to find a small hole in our yard. A few of our neighbors were already outside, looking over the fences, trying to see what happened. I told Tails to stay back while I inspected it. Slowly, I walked toward the hole and peered inside. What I saw nearly made me fall over in shock.  
  
Shadow.  
  
I gasped and backed away a bit. He was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, you name it.   
  
"Sonic! What is it?!" Tails said.  
  
"I-it's... it's... oh my god... Tails!! Call the ambulance!! NOW!!" I shouted to my friend. He nodded quickly and ran in the house.  
  
I gulped and neared the hole again. I crawled into the hole and stared at the unconcious Shadow for a while before holding him in my arms. Tears came crawling down my cheeks. I was filled with so many emotions right now, but mostly fear, relief and sadness ruled over all of them.   
  
I was sad because I saw him, the person I was in love with, injured badly.  
  
I was relieved because Shadow wasn't dead, he was actually alive.  
  
And... I was scared... scared that he probably might not make it through...  
  
But I shouldn't think like that. He will make it through. He is the ultimate life form... yes, he'll make it through.  
  
I looked at his face... so innocent. I started to cry some more, holding his body closer to mine. I don't care if he's covered in blood. I missed him... and now he's back.   
  
I held him even closer, sobbing on his blood-stained shoulder. The sound of an ambulance was heard in the distance. Soon, an ambulance and a few police cars came by and ran over to where I was with Shadow. I picked up Shadow, and gave him to the rescue people. They took him to the truck and drove off.  
  
Tails ran to me, followed by Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles.  
  
"Sonic, you're covered in blood!!" Amy gasped. "Did anything happen to you?!"  
  
"No..." I said, looking away. "I picked up Shadow, and his blood got on me."  
  
"Shadow?!" They all screamed at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Shadow... he's alive..."   
  
A police officer walked towards us. "Do you know the injured victim?"  
  
"Yes officer." I replied.  
  
"Then follow me."  
  
He lead us to a police car, where we got in and went to the hospital. Before we left, I glanced at our house, where all the neighbors were out and staring at the scene.  
  
Soon enough, we got to the hospital. I saw the emergency people carry the unconcious Shadow out of the truck and into an emergency room. All we had to do now was wait.  
  
"I can't believe Shadow's alive..." Rouge whispered.  
  
"I know... I thought he died when he fell to the Earth's atmosphere." Knuckles said.  
  
I turned away from my friends, trying to hide the tears that rolled down my cheeks after remembering that memory.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shadow!!" I screamed. "Grab my hand!!"  
  
"Sonic..." Shadow the Hedgehog whispered.  
  
My vision was blurred as tears went down my cheek. "No, Shadow!!"  
  
"Sonic... I..." Shadow never got to finish his sentence as he started plummeting towards Earth.  
  
I watched helplessly as my newly discovered love fell to Earth, his body slowly dissapearing from my view. I could have swore that I saw tears on his face as he went down.  
  
"No... Shadow... why did I have to lose you..." I cried, falling to my knees. More tears came rolling down, some floating in mid-air since I was in outer space.  
  
"SHADOW!!!!" I screamed one more time before finally breaking down and cry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sonic, it's okay..." I heard Tails say. He patted my back.   
  
I was sitting down on a chair, weeping uncontrollably. There was nothing else to do. I held my face in my hands, and tried to stop.  
  
"He's alive now, don't worry." Tails continued. I finally stopped and just sat there. Everyone else glanced at me before sitting down.  
  
-  
  
It's been an hour now... everyone is so worried. Especially Sonic... oh poor Sonic. Look at him. Sitting there, staring at the floor. He's been in that position all this time. No one has said a word, not even me. We were sitting down at the emergency room, with a few other people. A doctor came out the emergency room and we all stood up.  
  
"Is he okay?! Is he alive?!" Sonic said, wanting to know the answers as quickly as possible.  
  
"Calm down, Sonic, let him talk." I said.   
  
The blue hedgehog sighed. "All right, little buddy."  
  
I smiled faintly at him and turned to the doctor. "Well?"  
  
The doctor sighed. We really couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief or worry. "Your friend..." he paused. We all waited patiently, anxiously.  
  
"... made it through."  
  
We all screamed in joy and hugged eachother. Everyone was really, really happy. Our friend who we thought was dead, wasn't dead after all!! He's alive!!!  
  
-  
  
I knew he would make it through!! I knew it, I knew it! But... I need to see him now. I need to take a look at him. "Umm, doctor, is it okay if I go and take a look at him?" I asked.  
  
"Well, sure. If you really need to."  
  
"Thanks." I said. Before I walked away, I heard Knuckles call my name. I turned around. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't you think Shadow needs to rest? He did-" Tails glared at Knuckles and the red echidna immediatly got the point. "Uhh, nevermind."  
  
I grinned at my buddy, and he smiled back. What a great pal he is. I walked into Shadow's room after the doctor showed me where it was. I silently closed the door behind me as I entered. There on the bed, was Shadow. There was many bandages on him. I slowly walked towards him, and stared at his face. He looked so innocent... and so absolutely beautiful. I wonder what it'll be like to kiss him...  
  
Sonic, what are you thinking?!  
  
But... I mean, it won't hurt anyone... he won't have to know... I slowly bent my head down and brushed my lips against his. I felt a hand on my head, pushing me further down. I immediately pulled away and looked around the room, searching for the one who had touched me.  
  
"Hello?" I said quietly.  
  
"Hi..." I heard a weak voice from the bed. I looked over and saw Shadow smiling at me. He must have known what I had done.   
  
"Oh Shadow, I'm really sorry... I mean... I didn't..." I stuttered at him.  
  
Shadow laughed lightly. "It's okay, Sonic..." he said. "Before I entered the atmosphere, I never got to tell you... that I loved you. I loved you ever since we teamed up."  
  
I was shocked beyond belief. "You... love me?" He nodded and smiled.   
  
"I never thought that you would love me back..."  
  
I smiled lovingly at him and bent down, our faces right in front of eachothers. "Well, you thought wrong..." I said, and bent down even further to kiss him again. He put his hand on my head again and deepened the kiss.  
  
I'm in Heaven right now.  
  
We pulled away and looked into eachother's eyes. I did the first thing that came to my mind, hug him.   
  
I knew my life would be right from now on.  
  
---  
  
That's the end! Sorry if it wasn't well written, it's my first fic. There might be things here that you might want to know... like how Shadow survived, right? Well... ::whispers:: I can't really explain... ^_^;;;  
  
Was that mushy or what? I think it was too mushy... but I dunno, this is romance. Aren't Shadow and Sonic a cute couple? ::squeals happily:: Heehee! Remember, Sonadow 4ever!  
  
~Avina  
  
{A note to "surprised": I just think that Sonic and Shadow are a cute couple. In my fic, Sonic likes Shadow and vice versa. I don't like to say that Sonic is 'gay'. It's fanfiction! ::shrugs for the 3rd time::} 


End file.
